The King, Her Subjects, England's War
by Tribunal
Summary: Prologue up! History is rewritten! A certain heroic spirit has returned to the past to meet the one he loves. Last chapter up... [Spoilers] They shall part and return to each other in the end, no matter how long it takes...
1. Prologue: The King Meets Her Subject

** The King, her Subjects, England's War **

Another Story by Tribunal

Prologue: The King Meets Her Subject

(Translated from Old English to make convenience for everyone)

"Do you wish for the continuation of your dream?"

Bedivere was on the verge of tears. _"You are leaving us so soon, my sister…my King…What can we do to save our kingdom now that you are gone as well?"_

She looked at the limp body of her sister, her comrade, her King. _"She looks relaxed when she sleeps…"_

More tears dropped from her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a white-haired man in a red shirt, standing on the glass floor, facing a large yellow column that showed pictures of the video: Catalogue: The Death of King Arthur .

"So are you pleased with what you saw, Emiya Shiro?" A loud voice from above spoke.

"Nope… not at all, Holy Grail. I wish to terminate that contract we had, only on a condition," he said,

Another low voice commanded, "What do you wish, eirei?"

"To be there to alter history, of course," he said with a grin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bedivere took off her cloak and wrapped it around the King. "Do you feel better now, my King?"

Silence.

"I see. Do you mind if I carry you on my horse?"

More silence.

Bedivere had wished she would answer.

"Stop teasing me like that, my King," Bedivere said, with tears swelling up her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Emiya Shiro landed directly onto a patch of grass.

"Not bad, this landing was not as hard as the one Rin gave me," he muttered as he wiped the dirt of his clothes.

"_Oh no! Better hurry inside the forest before Sab…Arthur dies," _he thought before rushing in the forest.

He ran passed many trees, flowers, animals.

"_If I do not get to there before Arthur dies, then I am most likely going to regret about terminating the contract,"_ he thought as he heard the sound of galloping.

From a horse.

"It must be Bedivere. Looks like I am in the nick of time after all," he said to himself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Let us see how interesting this scene gets…"_

The gigantic yellow column glowed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bedivere thought she had heard something.

"_Footsteps? It cannot be…"_

Soon, she found herself staring at a man aged about 30.

He said, "So looks like I found you all. I presume you carry the King on horseback?"

She reacted immediately, "Are you a spy sent by the Saxons? If so, I am willing to guard the King with all my life!" The blade was thrust out of the sheath.

"Saxons? I can't believe I look like those idiots!" He remarked, leaving the female knight stunned.

"…" She withdrew her blade. Something in her mind told her he was here to help.

"Let me examine him, he might not be gone yet," he said.

The knight carried the King and placed her lying on a tree.

He removed the cloak. He placed his hand on her hand and felt for a pulse.

_None._

Then, he put his hand near her breast armour.

"What are you doing? I cannot allow…" Bedivere shouted before Shiro raised his other hand and said, "Do not worry. I have no other motives than to find out if I can cure your King."

"You better be."

An orb of yellow light appeared out of his hand.

"Analysis…complete."

"Looks like your King is still struggling to keep alive. Not yet gone, but we need to save him quick if we were to see him awake again," he said.

"Trace…on!" Shiro summoned a large amount of surgery tools.

"This might not be the perfect environment to save him, but it will have to do," he mentioned, "What I am about to do now is not for the faint hearted. I advise you to turn around while I do the surgery."

"I am brave enough."

"Well then, do not interrupt me when I am performing it."

He wore his gloves and took the scissors to cut a hole in the battle armour.

"Hey…what are you…" Bedivere was stopped by Shiro's left hand.

"_Good, the wound is located here. Geez, medieval doctors are not good at healing," _he thought as he took the scalpels and cut into her skin.

"Looks like he is suffering from infection. The injury itself is not serious, but the infection is," he mentioned to a confused Bedivere.

He removed the dead tissues and closed up the wound, admist several interruptions by Bedivere which he stopped almost immediately.

Finally, he used magic again to restore the bit of cloth he cut from the King's armour.

"He is safe for now, but I advise you to find her safe shelter immediately," he said as he took out the surgery gloves. The whole surgery set disappeared on its own.

"Wise sir, may I request to know your name?"

"Emiya Shiro," he said, "But you can call me Shiro."

"Thank you, Shiro. We will never forget your kindness."

He smiled in response.

And suddenly, his face expression changed.

"Looks like we have stirring trouble," he said.

They found themselves surrounded by a whole army of Anglo Saxons.

"Surrender now and we will spare your lives, Englishmen," the person on the horse said.

"Never in a millennia," Shiro replied as he summoned his twin blades.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: And here it is! My new story- loads of medieval fun. Special thanks to Cisqua for all the inspiration. Btw, if you are wondering why that nice yellow column is the 'Holy Grail', it is just the base as the thing is HUGE!


	2. Chapter 1: The King Awakes

Chapter 1- The King Awakes

It was a rather one-sided fight. The only thing of significance was when a Saxon nearly attacked the King.

"Milord! Watch out!" Bedivere shouted in fury.

However, the monarch, although unconscious, turned around and punched the soldier in the foot, which caused him to drop the weapon in surprise.

Bedivere looked in horror as the monarch was about to be hit by the falling blade.

And Shiro saved the day. He grabbed the falling sword and killed the soldier with it and continued to kill many more soldiers that were in his way.

Bedivere raised her sword and continued her swordplay antics, struggling to defeat a horde of soldiers ganging up on her. She blocked twenty blows or so before one caught her off guard, injuring her left wrist.

And once again Shiro saved the day. He used his twin blades and massacred the whole lot of them.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Thank you again, Sir Shiro. Without your help, our King would be doomed," Bedivere thanked in gratitude.

"Let me go with you two. The Anglo Saxons can invade at anytime, and it is not safe especially when the country has been weakened by civil war," Shiro said.

"Then I will have to trouble you again," Bedivere replied in a smile.

"By the way, the King will awake after a few more minutes, at twelve noon. During this time however, we would have to try to find a caravan that will bring us back to Camelot."

"Yes, I agree. I shall go and find one. In the meantime, may I request for you to guard the King?"

"Mm… I would be honoured to," he said.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

He looked at the sleeping King.

"_She looks kinda cute when she is asleep…never got to look at her while she was asleep during those twelve days…"_

He sighed. Slowly, he turned to the sky and recalled his memory about the Holy Grail War.

"_She had come just to obtain the Holy Grail. She had died and reborn twice, and this was the second time she was summoned. Just like me…_

"_At first, it seemed like she was protecting me from Lancer, that extremely swift servant. However, soon, Berserker came and injured her to that state…_

"_I could not believe that I actually wanted to protect her then. She was crouching before the servant, with blood spilled everywhere, especially from Invisible Air. She was weak and looked so helpless…_

"_I came close to being killed after taking the hit for her. She gave her ability up to make sure I survived the blow. The important ability which healed her when she was injured. And I saw my future self, which I am, now, advising me on her and tracing…"_

Something stirred the grass. Shiro was ready and traced his sword, however, it proved to be the wind.

"_And I was ambushed in the school by Tohsaka. Damn…she caught me off-guard…_

"_And we found out that there was another master and servant in the school, which proved to be Maotou Shinji…_

"_At first, I was nearly killed by his servant…but Tohsaka saved me. However, __she__ was angry…"_

He could not help but smile at this thought. Their first argument.

"_Later, she confronted Caster at her stronghold in the temple, only to be stopped by that Assassin, which nearly killed her. She was clearly extremely exhausted after the long fight when Assassin used Tsubame Gaeshi…_

"_Meanwhile…Rider slipped into the base, only to find a lot of zombies pursuing her…_

"_And we had our final showdown against Rider. I managed to hit Shinji but his servant nearly killed me, had I not summoned her…_

"_While she battled the servant, she was put at a disadvantage and had to stop it with Excalibur. This nearly killed her… _

"_I was then kidnapped by Ilya. Darn…she caught me off-guard too…_

"_And then she and Tohsaka came to rescue me…when we were escaping, she lost all her strength and could not get up…she wanted to be a shield for me. And we hurried outside and soon he was tasked to stop Berserker as long as possible…_

"_When he (I) died…Tohsaka was clearly distraught while she could not hold it any longer and slipped into unconsciousness…_

"_We went into a derelict hut and there I gave my mana circuit to her…it was strange…I found myself just lying beside her…_

"_And together, we killed Berserker…and to face Caster immediately. Soon, we found ourselves at her doorstep again. She managed to kill Assassin when that other Archer showed up…he killed them both with blades…_

"_We managed to escape from him until the end of our date…when we teamed up again to barely survive against him… and found Tohsaka brutally injured…_

"_We confronted Kotomine and Gilgamesh for the last time and succeeded…but…I did not hear those three words. Perhaps my ears were not tuned properly as the Sun was too bright…_

"_How could you not know that…"_

She turned around and coincidentally faced him. The emerald eyes appeared after a while. The first thing she saw…

"Are you awake, Arturia?"

"Yes…Shiro…is that you? How…did you…"

He could see that her eyes were full of shock. He subtly put his finger on her lips.

"Do not speak, Arturia, continue resting…"

It seemed to soothe her and soon, she closed her emerald eyes again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bedivere had returned soon, and found the monarch resting by the tree, with Shiro sitting beside her.

She was about to open her mouth when he interrupted, "Ssssshhhh…he has gone back to sleep. Do not disturb him."

Bedivere nodded her head. She pointed at the caravan just down the dusty road. Whilst Shiro carried the King to the caravan, Bedivere went to the front.

"_Those two have gotten along just fine…"_

And so, began the journey back to Camelot. It is estimated that it would take two days, but might be delayed due to unforeseen circumstances.

And right now, the King was awake again.

She looked like a helpless child who just survived a firestorm (in which the person who did was sitting just right beside her). And her confused emerald eyes finally set, gazing upon the one she knew she loved most and slowly she was comfortable again.

"Hello again, milord," he said.

Arturia nodded. Slowly, she removed the cloak around her.

"Bedivere, may I request we close the front door? It is getting cold in here."

"Yes, milord, whatever you say."

Deep down, Bedivere knew that this 'Shiro' had something to do with the dream. She smiled as she could imagine the two of them going deep down in a conversation.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Saber talked first.

"So how did you come to my world, Shiro? After being Archer, that is…no one summoned you here."

"I just cut my contract… because… I … I wanted to be with you…"

"……"

She could not believe that he had come for her. Unnoticeably, she blushed and water swelled her eyes, but she managed to stop the flow of emotions that threatened to flood her.

"Don't be shy… let out all your emotions…"

"Why? Forgive me, Shiro, for overreacting like this," she took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

Without warning though, she opened her arms and went forward to Shiro like a bullet. Her head was over his shoulder. Hot tears were flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Thank you, Shiro," she said after a while of crying.

At first, Shiro was overwhelmed by Saber's sudden reaction. Then, he smiled and patted her back.

"Nah... its nothing. After all, you were waiting for this moment just one hour ago while I wanted this moment to happen for years…it's natural I could not bear it first."

She immediately withdrew herself from the embrace and lowered her head. The strand of standing hair was twitching nervously.

"Sorry…for breaking out my emotions…like that…"

He smiled again. Slowly but calmly, he brought his hand towards her face.

He used his index finger to gently poke her on the nose. This caused her to blush a bit.

"You know what, Saber?"

He paused, checking that Bedivere was not eavesdropping.

"You…are so cute."

Her slightly flushed face turned into one of happiness as she smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**OMAKE**

_Supposedly, Bedivere was hearing all these…_

Her mental feelings…

"_I didn't know she was __that__ close to Sir Shiro…"_

"_What had Sir Shiro done for her to react like this?"_

"_I just hope that she does not declare Sir Shiro Queen when she reaches Camelot…"_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO


	3. Chapter 2: The King Loses Her Subject

Chapter 2: The King Loses Her Subject

"And we have reached Camelot, my King," Bedivere said.

"_Now that is a neat-looking castle. The craftsmen must have spent years in building it…"_ Shiro thought, while looking at Saber all the time, who was conversing with Bedivere.

Unknown to him, Bedivere was watching him while conversing, and she smiled at him.

"_My… Arturia must have had a sweet dream…"_ she thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The three of them walked towards the drawbridge and Bedivere shouted, "The King has returned!"

A few guards who were nearly falling asleep were immediately awakened, and they quickly released the bridge. They knew that they would be severely punished by the King if they were found to be slacking.

"Welcome back, milord," they shouted in unison as the threesome walked into the castle.

The rest of the guards greeted them politely, carefully eyeing Shiro.

Even now, a few palace maids were busy cleaning the throne room, keeping the throne room in good condition for the King. They immediately saw the threesome and bowed, "Good morning, milord."

Saber smiled at the maids.

At the throne room, were the personal advisors of the King. They were busy pacing up and down the steps and when they saw the King, their faces lit up and walked towards the King.

"Milord, I am glad that you are safe, I personally assume that you have ridded us of the rebels?"

Saber nodded. She was saddened by those few words, for she believed that Mordred was influenced by the rebels. "Right then, summon the advisors here. I have an important announcement to make," she commanded.

"Yes, sire," they replied in a bow before quickly rushing to various parts of the castle.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Three noblemen were seating around a small table, drinking wine and consuming bread.

The youngest one spoke, "Let us celebrate for Darius to be the new King of England."

Then, Darius replied, "Thank you, but I have only Cyrus here to thank. Without him to come up with such a great plan, my ascension would not have been a success."

Cyrus hiccupped and said, "Thank you, milord, but do remember that Xavier managed to convince Mordred le Fay to be the leader of the rebel army… there is no chance that the King would survive after this… (hic)…"

Then, there was a knocking on the door.

"Come in (hic)," Cyrus said.

The royal advisor rushed in and said, "Sorry to disturb you, noblemen, but the King has requested all his advisors to be present at the throne room."

The three noblemen's eyes widened in shock and looked at each other. They immediately went to change into royal clothes, and rushed to the room.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The King announced, "Before I begin, my royal advisors, let me introduce you to a cleric, whom I met when I was returning to Camelot. May I introduce to you, gentlemen, Shiro Emiya."

Shiro Emiya immediately walked towards the throne without haste and bowed before the King.

"It is because of his loyal services that I survived near fatal injuries dealt to me by the traitor, Mordred, and be able to come back to Camelot. Bring me Caliburn, Bedivere.

"Yes, milord," she replied as she handed the sword gently.

"Now I shall call you, sire Shiro Emiya, the Benevolent Cleric," she said softly.

Many of the advisors clapped, but someone had to spoil his knighting ceremony.

"Thank you…" Shiro was about to complete his sentence before a noblemen came out from the crowd.

"That… that person… he does not deserve to be a knight, milord, it is unwise!" he shouted.

"Yes, lord Xavier, do you have anything else wrong with that?" the King asked.

His eyes showed his fury as he glared at the King.

Another royal advisor immediately shouted, "How dare you speak with such treachery to the King?"

Angered, he immediately blurted out, "If that Shiro Emiya had not saved you, you would be killed now due to my plan…" and quickly covered his hand to prevent more information from leaking out when he knew he had exposed the plan.

The King's emerald eyes started to burn in rage. "Guards, bring this treacherous man to the dungeon! He shall be executed first thing in the morning of Thursday (the day after tomorrow)!"

The advisors dispersed when the traitor was apprehended and thrown into the dungeon.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was noon, and the sun was high in the air, spreading its heat to the English. It was no wonder that the King complained about the sun to her trusted knight.

"Sir Shiro, isn't it hot today?"

"Yes, milord, and I am starting to feel that way too," he replied.

"By the way, Sir Shiro, would you like to join me in my lunch? I have ordered the royal maids to prepare one extra set of food."

"If you wish so, milord."

"And may I request one more thing, Sir Shiro?"

"Yes, milord?"

"I would like you to continue healing me tonight," she said, with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"_Ugh… what is she thinking? Doing that in such a dangerous place…"_

But he could not disagree with the King and thus replied, "I will, milord."

She whispered to his ear, "Great, this time we can talk more, Shiro."

He smiled. Then, as if he had heard the King's stomach grumbling, he shouted, "Royal Kitchen! Is the food ready? His Majesty must be famished!"

"We have just finished the food, sire, and will bring it here immediately," a maid replied.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was already in the evening, and two men were around the table, in royal clothes.

"Darn, Cyrus, that King and his subject spoiled my plans for ascension," the older one said.

"Yes, Darius, and I suddenly had a perfect plan, and this time, we can rid both of them once and for all," Cyrus replied.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sir Shiro was walking along the corridors to the King's room.

"_Sigh… luckily she was actually thinking about having a conversation, otherwise, I would be in dead meat if discovered…"_

He crossed the corner.

"_Let me wonder what to talk about… how she felt during those twelve days? No… what about against the servant me? No… wait… did I see something stirring in the grass?"_

He eyed the area carefully. However, a moment later, he felt a quick and painful jab to his neck and he blacked out almost immediately.

A black shadow appeared from his back and dragged his body into the forest. And he threw a note to the ground.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The King was waiting for the Cleric patiently. Then impatiently, then worriedly.

"Darn it, why is he still not here? Could he have forgotten?" She asked herself finally.

She made her way to his room at the other end of the palace. When she went across the corner, she saw a note.

_Foolish King,_

_You have exactly three hours after 9 o'clock to get to the forest if you want your Cleric alive. You will have to either usurp the throne or defeat my bodyguard (which is unlikely since he is stronger than you). Come alone into the cave in the forest._

She sweatdropped when she noted the informality of the note but quickly returned to her room to get her battle armour and blade and headed to the forest.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

And as always, there was a certain someone who always followed the King. She immediately got out of her bush costume and read the note before running into the forest after King.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Alright, explanation here: Archer got jabbed in at a point which makes him faint instantly. However, Saber's armour provides protection for there, so you would not see Saber fainting in one blow. Also, you should know who was the 'busy body who followed the King all around'.


	4. Chapter 3: The King in Love

Chapter 3: The King In Love

A/N: Alright, here is a much-awaited chapter 3... damn... can't believe I have been stuck down here for 2 weeks...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King dashed into the forest, the very same forest in which she was supposed to perish. Her blade was kept within her hand's reach so that she can prepare herself against any ambushes.

Night can transform a place from a peaceful to a dreadful one. During the day, the forest seemed peaceful, with the many aspects of nature revealed by sunlight. But by night, it seemed as though something was lurking in the forest.

She continued towards the cave. However, she stopped mid-way as she had heard footsteps.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, and a shadow appeared from the thick forest.

"Heh... so it is the King. Under the orders of my Irish general, I will have to have you annihilated." He said.

She stared coldly at the enemy. He was quite familiar to her, but she had forgotten where she had last seen him.

"Oh... so the King don't remember me anymore... pity I do... Gae Bolg!"

The weapon he was carrying shone in the moonlight. Without closer examination, the King could tell of its user. She was stabbed rather badly in the chest, but she managed to get it away from the heart.

"Chuculainn... So you want a rematch... So those traitors wanted Irish ranks to invade us too..."

The sword in her hand shook, before she made a slashing action and the whole area turned bright and then dark again. Someone could be heard falling face-down on the ground.

Faraway, the loyal knight of the King rode towards the King, who was running extremely quickly for a normal human being and even a horse. It was then that she saw a blinding light, a light that only happened for a fraction of a second, and she rode towards the source.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to move on..." she said, cleaning her dress of signs of bloodstains before continuing towards the cave. The body was left by the riverside.

"Heck... what a way to die... killed twice by the same person..." he laughed at himself for this thought as his eyes closed.

And a knight rode past here a while later, relieved that the King was not hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King has reached the cave, which was guarded by no guards. Inside, she could see faint candle light coming out.

Without a second thought, she madly dashed into the cave, right into a trap.

A person in a black cloak was awaiting her. He bowed before zooming right up to her. The King barely had time to react but managed to avoid the fatal jab into one of her acupoints. Furthermore, she was protected by the armour, which prevented the fainting jab to her neck.

But the person was not giving up. He took out his blade and did some strokes, but the King just dodged effortlessly. And she decided to end this by blasting another shot of the holy blade.

"Excalibur!"

However, the person was gone, not even the body was seen. Later, the two traitors appeared from her back, and brought to her two startling discoveries.

One, which was of course Shiro Emiya, no surprise there.

Second, who was the one who surprised her, was Bedivere. (Heck! How did she get there?)

"Hahahahahahahahaha! My loyal 'ninja'! Kill her for me now!"

The same person under the black cloak attacked the King once again.

This time, instead of trying his usual close-combat attacks, he threw out thousands of shurikens (those throwing stars) and to be truthful, it was no wonder that the King got hit by some of them.

Now, strength was seeping from her body, pain was rushing in to fill the gap, and her lethargy prevented her from moving too much. She felt like dropping her sword, and entering the realm eternal.

But she knew, before that, she needed to save her comrades. She mustered all the remaining strength and attacked them with a last unleashed energy of Excalibur; the foes fell quickly. And Shiro was rudely awakened.

"Darn... was I in some kind of dream? What? Saber!"

He just managed to catch the falling body of the King before it reached the ground. He looked at her body. Her dress with now tainted red, and her blade was not shining anymore. The steel armour on her had reduced to that of rusting plates; near useless, after the toll it had taken when its owner went down with the attack.

He knew that her time in this world was not much longer. Furthermore, her body was just on the way of recovery, and she had to go through near death experiences again...

However, she seemed as though she was in a good dream. Her eyes were nearly closed, and her hair fell unbraided, while her skin became colder and paler.

He was wondering what she was thinking. What was better than leaving him. Without control, a tear fell onto her face.

Slowly, she opened her emerald eyes, and muttered, "Shiro... meet you... in... Avalon... and ... I... love... you..."

He laid the limp body onto the ground. Seeing Bedivere getting up as well, in tears too, he could not help but shed another.

"I have waited for you for so long... and yet... I could not say out those three words... she beat me to it again..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This is the end of this chapter... yes, character death, and one more will happen, but please do not view character death as... I'm out of this story, time for a break...

I am not a religionist or anything, but in this story, character death does not last long... remember those words she said before she died? About meeting him in Avalon, you'll see more of it.

And try not to throw tomatoes... because you will be wanting to clear them up before the story ends... (smirks)

Best of all, the same damn thing is happening to the other story too... it will not last long, but the outcome will be different...

Pls R and R... no flames, absolutely please, or else you will have to pay for the damage to my property...


	5. Chapter 4: The King Meets Subject Again

Chapter 4: The King Meets Her Subject Again

A/N: Thanks for the no. of reviews in just one day. So I have decided to finish this fic before going back to the others. Be grateful!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at the body of the King. Everything was fine until the last few hours. He cursed himself for ultimately causing her death.

He remembered the last moments of their meeting, years ago and years later (in actual time).

_As the Sun sets into the mountain, she faces him and says, "Shiro... I ... love you..."_

_He was overwhelmed by the blinding light and regretted not seeing her again... until now..._

"Darn... it had been fifteen years ago..." he muttered, "and yet... those words etched into my mind so vividly..."

Suddenly, a spark of hope aroused in him.

"Where the hell is this place called 'Avalon'?"

_"Avalon... the scabbard of Excalibur..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the interlude, but things are going extremely dramatic from now on... a piece of work inspired this chapter and the next one... by a dearest composer who died of cancer just days ago... no, not a ghost story interlude, but his famous piece (or not so famous, it is not widespread in the internet) "Ji Liu" or Intense Flow after translation in Chinese, is this inspiration. The remaining parts of this chapter is divided into two parts, in tribute to his symphony...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1- Prayers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Avalon... where is it? I must find it..."_

_"Or else... I might never see her again..."_

_"She means so much to me... I have battled the modern society for fifteen years after her return just to see her again..."_

_"And I saw her for another five days..."_

_"But yet she does not recognise me... I know that, for I was Archer, just another Holy Spirit of the Grail..."_

_"And now, once my wish was granted, to see her back in this time, she had to die to save me... I shouldn't have let my guard down... if not, she would not have died and I would never be in such pain..."_

_"And yet, her real personality is a complete mystery to me... for those days I had been with her, she did not even once show her true personality fully to me... but she knows mine... Tohsaka was right... I was foolish to have made the pact... right now it has caused me more pain..."_

"My dearest friend, you must know that you carried on with hope... do not lose your hope..."

_"Wait... who are you... and why is your voice so familiar?"_

"I am the one who created the world at first, and the one who makes your wishes true."

_"So it's you... but why do you still communicate to me, now that I have terminated the contract?"_

"My real role in this universe is not to play a sadistic game with all of you people. My creator, the Titan, set me with this purpose of making joy in this world. The Holy Grail War is not for anything else... if people have fought for their happiness, I would jolly well grant them eternal happiness, and there is where Avalon comes in..."

_"So where is it?"_

"Set out for a voyage in the raging seas, and the answer would come to light..."

_"Will I meet her?"_

"Yes... all spirits will go there, regardless whether they served under my contract or not. Perhaps, you might even find some people whom you are familiar with. But once it is time, you two shall be reborn into the world, and serve humanity once again. I shall meet you soon, Emiya Shiro..."

_"So I must bring her and me to the open sea..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2- Voyage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He and her was on the large ship, destined to sail for Avalon. Bedivere had instructed, "Please bring her happiness, Sir Shiro..."

He now looked at her, and crept down beside her and started to speak.

"If you feel bored, Saber, I shall talk to you now..."

Once they entered the oceans, the waters raged violently, and the ship was thrown into a mess. Many people would have thoughts of sailing the opposite direction, but not him.

"Saber... we are entering Avalon together, and there is where we shall meet again..."

Now, even lightning struck the ship once in a while, fire erupted, but was put out very quickly by the raging sea.

"You know how I missed you since those fifteen years. You were waiting for only a few hours... I had to wait for fifteen years. Such is the cruel fate of life..."

He felt seasickness, from the ship moving up and down quickly due to the rapid tides, but he had to hang on.

"Damn... didn't expect the Holy Grail to help us as well, thought it was a ruthless form of god which was here to seek entertainment for himself..."

Water was tearing the deck of the ship, however, he was undisturbed.

"And now... I think we will meet once more, in just a moment..."

Water quickly flooded the ship. Darkness was quick to engulf him, and all went black.

His answer had come...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was lying on a grass hill. The wind blowed the grass occasionally, bringing about some breeze.

He opened his eyes. He scanned the area around him. He was near the top, and at the top, he could see some trees. Beside him were hills of other sizes, with different buildings on each of them. Expectedly, he found his hill to have a castle.

When he entered the castle, a familiar figure entered his eyes.

She was dressed in the same armour, this time with a crown and royal cape on as well.

"Welcome to Avalon, Shiro..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Final chapter coming very soon... and so thank you for not throwing those tomatoes...

Pls R and R! No flames please... you should appreciate the fact that I made this into a nice happy ending for all of you...

And we have a Preview...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PREVIEW: CHAPTER 5

In the castle, he talked to the King and everyone in the castle, and felt content, but he wanted to do more for the English world...

Chapter 5: The King, Her Subject, England's Glory; The Passing of Hope...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that is all... the chinese symphony was composed by Mr Yang Pei Xian, and part 4 of his piece, Passing Lights, will be the theme for the last chapter. Until then, see you there...


	6. Chapter 5: The King and Him Forever

Chapter 5: The King, Her Subject, England's Glory; The Passing of Hope

A/N: Well... it is no matter if you do not know the composer... but his music is beautiful... do try to look out for them. Title in the chapter bar is slightly changed...

Sadly, this is the last chapter of the fic. So enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was her all right. The same expression, the same pale skin, the same emerald eyes, the same stance, the same... person.

"I am glad to see you, Saber," he said.

She just replied with a smile. "Come on in, someone special is waiting for you."

He entered the castle and instead of going up the stairs, he arrived immediately at the last floor, where the same yellow column faced him.

"Welcome back, Emiya Shiro."

"Heck, I can't say thanks to you only, Holy Grail, I owe you too much."

"Well, this is Avalon. However, you will have to follow a certain set of rules. No going across the hills, but you can communicate to the people at the other side. Also, no violence is allowed and since you cannot give birth of life here, I do not expect you people to... well... Anyway, let us carry on... You will remain in Avalon only for a period of time, about 1000 years before you go to the other side again. Lastly, the prosecuted and the condemned souls are in the prison hell. You can visit them and jeer at them, but let me remind you, no violence..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro had visited the three traitors in the prison hell. They were complaining on getting out but he knew that they would only go out after another 1000 years. 1000 years of hell is something nobody wants. And then, he ate food everyday, entertained her and was entertained by the palace maids, whose numbers increased gradually, due to the new King down there was a vicious ruler. And he spent time with her, and this occasion is no different.

They were in the gardens of the castle grounds, and by this time, her loyal guard had come too.

The King was in a different mood altogether, as she had no need to worry about her kingdom anymore. Everybody was free and the ones in the palace worked on their own will. Her smile was one of the things different from normal.

"Bedivere, shall we play a game?" she suggested.

"Yes, of course, I need some exercise ever since I arrived here, you know, Arturia," she replied.

"How about tag?"

"Sure, I remember that one."

And two near adult girls were playing in the garden.

Before long, another voice was heard.

"Hey, Arturia and Bedivere! What are you two playing? Tag? How can you not include me in?"

And now, three people were playing in the garden, under the beautiful sunset. Loud chuckles and dares were heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did not have only fun there, Arturia knew that she had to bless England against the invasions of other countries. Many more Kings had arrived here, but she was still the most powerful in rule, so she was still King.

At one time, she was slightly disturbed when the French that some King who had come earlier had invaded were counterattacking the English at their own game. Led by a girl of her age, and probably everyone knows by now she is Joan of Arc.

She had to lay a trap for the girl, even though she was reluctant to do so, and soon, she arrived at this side as well. Arturia was bombarded by calls from the French hill afterwards by the girl.

So there was a weakness with the communications line... no one could reject calls.

And Shiro did his part too. It was around 800 years after their arrival at Avalon, and England was at its golden age. The industrial revolution was at hand. So he traced a few weaving machines, steam engines and stuff like that and dropped it into the universe below. And so the British became advanced.

During World War II, British was invaded by the Germans in the 1940s. Bedivere casted a charm on the world, and made the British there fight with extra valour, and as a result, the Germans could not invade further in England.

Actually, they did much more for their country, and wanted to do much more, but time was running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was near their 1000th year. They had spent 1000 years of fun and enjoyment on this paradise world.

Shiro Emiya was lying on the grass down the hill; Bedivere and Arturia were busy biding farewells to the people in the castle. The wind was stirring the blades of grass occasionally.

"I wonder how long would it be before Arturia and I meet again?" He pondered.

By now, Arturia joined him on the grass.

"Hello, Shiro."

"Ohayou," he replied.

"I was wondering what you were thinking, Shiro," she asked.

"Fate... I wonder whether fate will bring us together," he questioned.

"Then hope for it... Everyone in the castle said so... in fact, they lit many oil lamps and passed the lights around the castle. It was spectacular. Too bad you missed it."

"By the way, it might be 1000 years too late, but I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

He traced the plush lion from his hands and passed it to her.

"Here it is. Do you like it?"

"Thank you," she said while smiling at the lion, "Did you get it for me on that day?"

"Yeah... too bad I couldn't give you on that day itself... that was the stupidest fight we had..."

She was silent. They started to watch the moon rising up to the sky.

"The hour is arriving shortly, Shiro."

"Yeah... I cannot believe that I had spent 1000 years with you, and yet I am reluctant to part."

"Shiro... before we part our own ways, can I say something to you?"

He sensed what she meant, and nodded.

"Shiro... I... love you..."

"Me to... Saber..."

They kissed under the bright moonlight for as long as they could. Every second passed felt like an hour.

However, they parted when they saw the shooting star. In fact, the sky was full of them.

"Wow, I cannot believe it... Shooting Stars in Avalon?" Arturia said in awe.

"They said it comes every 1000 years, so everyone can see it. Hurry and make a wish," he rushed.

She closed her eyes and prayed, and before long, she said, "Can I tell you the wish, Shiro?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I want to be with you again..."

He was touched by her innocence and honesty. "I... I... have to thank you for that wish..."

The rain of shooting starts vanished. Thus, they were saddened.

Especially Arturia. "But you have not made your wish, Shiro."

"Do not worry, I do not need to make a wish, since you have made mine for me..."

"Oh Shiro..."

They knew the hour was arriving soon. But they just wanted to do that again, for the last time (hopefully not).

Their lips sealed together and they kissed until Bedivere arrived.

"You two lovebirds, you have to get to the Holy Grail now. He is waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally reached the floor where the Holy Grail was.

"I see you two have arrived. Well, I shall make a couple of others get across first, and I shall get to you two later."

They could see Thesus and Medea together, Joan of Arc alone, Lancer alone, the three traitors, the ninja... there were too many of them.

But finally, it was their turn.

"Are you ready, Emiya Shiro and Arturia Pendragon?"

"Yes, of course." They replied unison, facing each other.

"Well, this means goodbye, Saber."

"Not for long though, Shiro."

And a ray of blinding light shone, and the two of them got into their new lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was born a homonculus, he was born an ordinary young man. She was in Germany, he was in Japan. However, once again, fate brought them together. The Einzberns employed him as their representative of the Holy Grail War.

The two of them met again. "Emiya Kiritsugu, pleased to meet you. I am Irisviel von Einzbern."

"Thank you," he said as he shook her hand. She had a baby in her other hand.

"And this is Ilya, my daughter, say hello to her."

Fate can be cruel at times, but with hope, life will be a blossom of sakuras, as sweet as cherries, and ultimately, a bed of roses. A couple was reunited by the interwining of fate.

And of the Holy Grail itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh... so that was the end. What happened to Bedivere though? Well... fate will tell...

Thank you for all your support, and this story has officially come to a close. Special thanks to Cisqua for the inspiration! And even more thanks to my reviewers for their valuable support.

Oh well... might as well update Change of Worlds. I know you guys are waiting to death for the next chapter... so you will hear from me at around this weekend or so (my exams have ended hooray!).

Commercialising: Read Fate/Zero to find out about the characters Emiya Kiritsugu and Irisviel von Einzbern. Those two are a happy couple, and even more joy with Ilyasviel.

Once again, thank you all, and I am happy to say that I can safely end off the story.

Tribunal

P.S. Although this is the last chapter, please send in your reviews as well... Cheerios.


End file.
